


When the World Gives You a Malicious Queen, You Chop Her Head Off.

by Doctorwithnoname222



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Shameless Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwithnoname222/pseuds/Doctorwithnoname222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alice and Adelaide are told to mett the four Queens of Underland they never expected to be seperated.</p>
<p>Hatter never expected a child.</p>
<p>Killian never expected a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Gives You a Malicious Queen, You Chop Her Head Off.

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way own Once Upon a Time, Alice in Wonderland or Malice in Wonderland.  
> But I do own Adelaide Dodgeson, Queen of Spades, Queen of Clubs and Queen of Diamonds. 
> 
> So I have had an idea in my head for awhile, curios if anyone liked it.  
> Basicly it's:  
> Alice (from Alice in Wonderland (Disney)), Malice in Wonderland, Once Upon a Time and all things bad about what can happen to a person and they still go on.
> 
> Alice and Adelaide are twin sisters, Adelaide is allot like Alice in Malice in Wonderland. Quiet, curios and kind. Motherly type.
> 
> Not nearly done by anymeans.

Walking down the hallway, blue dress swishing as she tightens her hold on her twin sister's hand. White apron, black patton shoes to match her headband and frilly white ankle socks Alice bites her lip turning to her sister. Both afraid, dressed alike and willing to find out what the Queen's have to offer to send them back home. Not from this world, the two females are at a disadvantage, despite Hatter's guidance. "Alice, we'll be fine. The Queen of Spade's is a sweet Queen and the Queen of Club's is a friend of ours." Adelaide whispers as the hall seems to on forever then snap to the main room.

 

Four thrones sit in place, each with a playing card shaped backing. The stronger of the twins stands straighter cracking her fingers silently, her body making little to no sound as each joint from her finger tips to her toes crack into a relaxed position. Paranoid due to Underland's ways she scans the room filled with guards at the sides of each of the four doors. Red and black decor based on each style are set up, spades, clubs, diamond chandeliers and hearts everywhere.

 

"Welcome Alice and Adelaide. The Queens are now arriving!" A guard tells them with a boisterous yell.

 

Each Queen walks up to her throne, not a sound made despite their heels. Each with their ow extravagant style, the Queen of Diamonds hasn't shown. Spades smiles happily before turning to the Queen of Hearts with distain. Short black hair, tiara, black short dress that reaches her thighs and a matching crushed velvet black cloak to her feet, Spades grins slipping off her cloak to reveal a red underside. "Girls! So nice to meet you again!" 

 

A scoff from a veiled Queen of Hearts in a flamboyant dress of white with red rubies on her bodice that makes Alice squirm. "Not likely."

 

"Dearest Queen, we are deciding how to get rid of them so that no one else finds our lands here." The Queen of Clubs replies with a scowl despite her unending ability to never pick a side on any debate until the very end. The blond woman dressed in a loose peasant styled dress turns to the two frightened girls with a soft smile. "No fear." The black dressed woman whispers before sitting back in her throne.

 

The arguments are put in that the girls should stay forever, then another to be sent away with a potion that they forget everything before they leave. All in all, kind suggestions are well placed by each queen, all rationalized by the Queen of Clubs into what are good and bad ways of dealing with the two strangers. That is until Diamonds rushes in.

 

Tight leather bodysuit that shows skin two inches below her navel and yet still very much covered, blond hair tight on her head and put into a ponytail with a cone that clips away from her head and a plush velvet robe over top. A malicious grin shines bright as she looks at the two. "I say we keep them to play on, test on." The Queen of Diamonds "experiments" where well known as most never lived to see the light of day, or live that long. Between her greedy BDSM kinks in torture and her curiosity in the science both girls grab for another's arm. A cackle sounds as their skin touches. "Aww... So cute... I want them!"

 

The Queen of Clubs coughs raising her brow at the hungry look from the other queen. "This should be put up to a vote."

 

The vote became half and half each time. Two saying that they should just go home, think it's all a dream while the other two want them as lab rats.

 

Eventually the second half concedes to do as the other two want.

 

Later on the two girls stand before a large mirror ready to leave. The Queen of Clubs and Spades stand before them, happy to see them leave and go to their home after their long journey. Alice steps foreword taking Adelaide's hand with a bright smile as both Queens disappear in a poof of smoke. Both wave to thin air before walking up to the mirror and pushing on through.

 

At least that was the plan. Adelaide's arm is pulled back as she walks through the magic mirror. "Wha-!" Disbelief slips her lips as she turns to see Diamond's malicious grin and her tight grip on her arm, wrenching the girls apart. Alice screams for her sister, tears of defeat as she can't hold on any longer and slip through as Adelaide turns to the Queen who grins caressing her cheek with her porcelain fingers and black painted nails.

 

"Your coming with me. You are my new plaything." She giggles happily then turns that smile of glee to a look of sinister hatred. "Don't think of trying anything. I have you now." The blond adds before making them disappear in a poof of magic to her own dark, sinister castle covered in a landscape of living but dead looking animals and trees.

 

Adelaide became numb to the chores of cleaning the Queen's clothing, bed after she had, had company. Various unsavoury things had made the once semi-bubbly Adelaide into a unspeaking drone. Her once baby blue dress became black, shoes became high heels or combat boots when she had to take the dead bodies out of the laboratory. A white headband replaced her old one along with a new apron of various symbols of the Queens in unmatching colours. "Adelaide, it's time for you to work a bit more." The blond mistress of sadistic death calls out from her throne as she admires her chandeliers above her. "Come along pet, you have been a good girl." Curios she walks foreword, cautious and afraid. "This man, has been stealing my food. That is against my laws!" She yells out in her angrier mood, the beggar looks at Adelaide in terror in his shackles, shaking in fear. "The punishment is death!" She yells out as if on turrets then turns to the lost girl with a kid smile. "Kill him."

 

Fear of being beaten or worse, used in one of the Queens sadistic desires she steels herself before lifting an axe that is set to the side. Twice the size of her, set on a log of wood and uncleaned from the last killing Adelaide looks ahead of herself, ignoring the pleas as she holds the axe up. A soft whimper slips out from her lips as she whispers "I'm sorry." Through her cracked lips and shaky throat. The crunch is loud in her ears, dull to everything around her she gasps in surprise as the Queen grabs her arm in outright anger.

 

"Those shoes where a present from me, for being a good girl. Now they blood on them!" Diamonds scolds as Adelaide takes the bipolar woman's anger. "Now you are going to have to scrub them clean, and you!" She yells at a hapless servant girl. "Clean up this mess!" The servants doing as they are told clean quickly in fear of their own demise.

 

That incident was one of many until Adelaide had killed her nine hundredth beggar at the Queens order.

 

Her anger at this turned from fear into need to leave. The need to see her sister safe and sound made Adelaide become vindictive as she turned on the vile woman. Killing her with the axe that made herself into a murderer. As the blood pooled down the steps of her throne, the brunette smiles before turning to the other subjects. "What are still doing here? If you want to stay alive get going!" She yells out as servants flee as fast as they can out the front gates. Only a few soldiers sticking behind to "fight for their Queen." The brunette turns with a raised brow grabbing the axe with one hand as it turns into a jagged sword that is merely short sword length. Turning to the men she grins maliciously back before taking out her anger on the ten who stayed.

 

The gates open for her as she leaves the compound, all dead inside. A cut lip, blood washed off as she had bathed before leaving. Brown hair braided into a crown around her head as her bangs are side parted to her right, the head band swapped with a black ribbon, Adelaide's boots clunk on the cobbled ground. Black dress, apron and white socks all clean as a side bag sits across her body filled with magic elements along with a tiny key resting against her chest with a chain attached that used to be the axe. "Alice, can I come home now?" She whispers a bit croaky before walking on to the old magic mirror.

 

~~~

Stepping through was easy, she never expected to see anyone on the other side only to see her old friend. "Alice, I warned you that traveling would do no good." Hatter teases then turns to the crying girl. "Alice? Alice! What is wrong?"

 

"She's, she's gone! Adelaide! Diamonds has her!" The blond yells out and runs to the older man who looks down surprised before turning to the mirror expecting the quieter twin to walk through and smile warmly.

 

Unsure how to deal with the grieving girl he looks down at her. "Why don't I take you to another land, you can meet a woman named Red, she might know what to do. For awhile though I will have to disappear. Off and on I will see you, take care of you. That all right?" The blond nods earning a sigh as he walks her to a new land, where time is at a normal pace and all she has to do is stay in the woods.

 

He spent his time in Neverland looking for a shoe that an old man wanted for money. Never knowing that the next time he saw Alice she would be grown and soon marry him despite his dark past. He gave up his practise when he told her she was pregnant then when his wife took her last breath he listened keenly. His wife's whispered words slip out to shake him a bit. "Find her, find my sister. She'll know what to do."

~~~

 

Adelaide walked through the mirror to find no one. Saddened, she found herself finding a door, curios she growls at a thought. "Curiosity killed the cat." "Well they should have killed Cheshire." She replies openly before walking through and onto a platform to lookout at ships. Surprised, the woman turns to merchants, selling what she can for clothes to fit in. A light blue bodice over a white long-sleeved shirt, leather pants, her boots and a black coat with blue beads sewn into the lapels. Long hair to her waist cut to her shoulders and braided away she walks into a tavern to hear of a Captain's stories. Full of himself and unaware due to his drinking never knew to check that she stowed away on his ship until halfway through his journey for gold when he noticed somone hiding under stairs.

 

He never grabbed her by the hair or made her work down below. Merely asked her why she was aboard his ship and what she would prefer to do, work wise. She asked to clean the deck and the bed areas down below. She was usefull to the surgeon as well as the cook who fell in love with her as she worked harder then the men. Needing a single decent meal a day and training to swordfight that the captian happily gave.

 

"I think this is the first time a woman has asked to learn how to fight!" He guffaws playfully as she goes through the thrusts and stances. He keeps her in form to get her used to that before doing anything too fancy. "Good little one, you have learned so much from me my dear." Winking at her he earns a small grin and a thrust before she turns to look at the sky.

 

"Captain, I think it's lunch time sir." Adelaide replies as she pulls on her coat and tugs her hair off her neck in a quick braided bun. "And thank you again, Captain Hook, for helping me better myself."

 

The blue eyed captain smiles and holds out his hand. "My dear, it's Killian, and considering you remind me of my late wife. Determind to fight for her sister, I have no problem with helping you fight on!" A few sailers yell out their own words of encoragement as they allso admired her. Knowing her story and willing to deal with the fact she had killed innocents to protect herself.

 

"Thank you, Captain Killian." She replies with a grin earning a laugh and an arm around her shoulder as they walk to the cookhouse.


End file.
